


If The World Was Ending

by KAHULAYAW



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Apocalypse, Bad Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Boyfriends, Break Up, Break Up Talk, But also, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Confident Na Jaemin, Crying, Earthquakes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by If The World Was Ending, Inspired by Music, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, LMAO, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Na Jaemin-centric, Please read, Post-Break Up, Pre-Apocalypse, Read, Recovery, Sad Na Jaemin, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Na Jaemin, Song: If The World Was Ending, Talking, Unhappy Ending, a lot of comfort tags, a whole lot of it, also i don't know news reports, atleast that's what i think?, enjoy, i hope you like this!!, just like the world, like it ends suddenly, this is sort of sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/pseuds/KAHULAYAW
Summary: "If the world was ending, you'd come over, right? Right?"The world is ending. It's finally happening. It's time.Seek shelter immediately. Gather your loved ones and go to a safe space.If The World Was Ending,Vietnamese translation
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	If The World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you don't get confused by the formatting for this work!! i saw this more as a movie rather than a written work in my mind so that's how i wrote it jdhfjhfk i hope you can follow through!
> 
> it's been So Long since i wrote something, and even longer since i last finished something i started writing. big holy shit to me. but i heard the song, [If The World Was Ending,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jO2wSpAoxA) and i loved it so much that i ended up writing something inspired by it. y'all don't know just how many times i've listened to the lyric video of this song. i abused the loop button on youtube.
> 
> anyway ,, not required but i strongly suggest that you listen to the song before you read this because it's Very Nice and also because the work is heavily based on the song and there might be scenes you won't understand because the only context would be the song.

**[ PLAY ]**

"Renjun, you are the only one who truly understands me. You've accepted me for who I am despite my many flaws. You make everything so much better. You make my life so much more colourful. Please, let's be together for a long time."

**[ SKIP ]**

_We interrupt your programming. This a national emergency. The National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration has detected a significant environmental event that will impact the greater South Korea. You and your loved ones should seek the nearest shelter immediately. Please standby for further area updates._

**[ FAST FORWARD ]**

_An earthquake with a magnitude of 3.4 was recorded just now. There is a prediction that there will be a next earthquake that will be at around magnitude 6.7 or greater. Seek shelter immediately. Stay safe and protected. Please standby for further area updates._

**[ FAST FORWARD ]**

_[23:09]_

**_[Ringing . . .]_ **

**_[Ringing . . .]_ **

**_[Ringing . . .]_ **

_'Hello? Who's this?'_

"Ah. You deleted my number."

_'Renjun?'_

"Hi."

_'What's wrong? Why are you calling?'_

**[ PAUSE. REWIND. ]**

"I'm sorry. I'm so scared of the idea of being with someone for forever. I'm scared of forever. I don't know what forever can bring. I don't know how to face forever. I love you, but I'm scared that I won't be able to love you forever, no matter how much I love you. I'm so sorry, Renjun."

**[ REWIND ]**

They're lying down beside each other in a field of grass, staring up at the night sky, faces illuminated by the stars.

"But what if we break up, Jaemin? What would happen to us then?"

"Nothing. Because we'll never break up. I'll love you forever, Renjun."

"But what if we did? And you found someone new, and I found someone new. Even if we love other people, would you still remember me?" Renjun lies on his side to fully face Jaemin.

Jaemin turns to fully face Renjun as well. "Ofcourse." He caresses Renjun's cheek. "But I'll never let that happen. We won't end up leaving each other. We'll love only each other."

"What if the world was ending? Would you still come to me?"

"I would. I promise."

**[ STOP ]**

_[23:10]_

"The world is ending."

_'It finally is.'_

"Can you please come over?"

**[ ERROR. REWINDING. ]**

"Hi! Renjun, right? Hong Renjun?"

Renjun pauses in fixing his things, looking up at whoever's spoken. "It's Huang. I'm guessing you're Na Jaemin?" He's distracted by the baby pink hair.

"Yeah! It's nice to meet you. I hope we get along well, since we'll be partners for the rest of the semester." Jaemin holds his hand out.

Renjun takes it. His hold is way weaker than Jaemin's, who hold his hand tightly and shakes it firmly. "I hope so, too. Do you want to start on the paper now?"

"Yeah, actually. This will blow up in our faces if we start any later. I'm free the whole day after this, so if you don't have anything else scheduled for the rest of day after this class, we can maybe hang somewhere to do the paper." Jaemin speaks confidently, like he knows what he needs to do and is finding a way to do it as soon as possible.

Renjun is comforted by this. "Uhm, yeah, I'm free. Do you want to come to my place? I live alone so you won't be intruding."

Jaemin smiles. "Sure, if it's okay with you."

**[ SKIP ]**

_[23:11]_

_'What? Can you repeat that?'_

"The world is ending. Can you please come over? I'm still all alone."

_'Oh. Ofcourse, Injun. I'll be there in fifteen minutes.'_

**[ FAST FORWARD ]**

There's a knocking on Renjun's door that startles him out of his thoughts. "Renjun? It's me. Please open the door." It's Jaemin.

Renjun walks closer.

**[ ERROR ]**

He twists the deadbolt, unlocking it.

**[ PAUSE. PLAY. ]**

The chain from the chain and bolt lock dangles, hitting the door frame noisily.

**[ PAUSE. PLAY. ]**

The door opens.

**[ PAUSE. PLAY. ]**

"Hi, Jaemin."

**[ ERROR. PAUSE. PLAY. PAUSE. PLAY. ]**

They're in the living room, updating each other about their lives. The coffee table was moved aside to make space for Jaemin and Renjun to be able to sit on the floor, the way they always did things before. They're sitting down, in the middle of the carpet, cross legged, knees touching. The way it always was before, just like the old times. Jaemin and Renjun have been updating each other on their lives since Jaemin arrived.

"And are you still studying to become a civil engineer?" Jaemin asks excitedly.

Renjun nods. "Yeah! But I lost interest for a while. I'm still picking my interest back up but I'm doing good so far."

"What happened for you to lose interest?"

Renjun smiles awkwardly. "Uhm, well, we broke up. I sort of fell out of everything after that." He looks at his fingers.

"Oh."

Renjun clears his throat. Desperately, he searches for something to say to bring the mood back to normal. "And you? How about you? Do you still study commercial architecture?"

Jaemin looks back up at Renjun. He registers that Renjun is making an effort to salvage the conversation. "Yeah. I actually have this major project where I have to create my own model of a building. I'm making an open mall with eight floors. It has escalators but also ramps connecting all of the floors together." He says, proudly.

"Wow," the mood is back to normal quickly, and Renjun relaxes. It's nice to know that they can still reset just like that. They've always been that comfortable with each other. "That makes my head hurt." Renjun laughs, already feeling the stress that would be brought upon by creating blueprints of Jaemin's model.

Jaemin chuckles. "I've been working really hard on it for the past two months. And then apparently, I don't need to pass it anymore, since the world is literally ending. I've never been so disappointed in my life."

They continue to talk and share stories. Renjun realises that he's missed out on so much of Jaemin, that he's missed so much of Jaemin, within one year of no contact with each other. It's been too long. He's gone too long without Jaemin, and now that Renjun has Jaemin close again, he doesn't know how he managed a year without him. Renjun thinks back, and corrects himself : he didn't manage without Jaemin at all. He was a complete mess for the first five months without Jaemin, and the next seven months following passed with him repeatedly trying, failing, trying, and failing, and trying to stand back up, stable, on two feet.

It's Renjun who asks the question that has been hanging around in the air ever since they met eyes on Renjun's doorstep. "So, have you found someone new?" His tone was light enough to sound nonchalant.

Jaemin knew better. It's silent for a few seconds. "Yes." He finally answers. "Have you?"

Renjun smiles. His heart stung at that one. "No. It's still you."

Jaemin's ever - smiling face dims a little. "I think -- I think for me, it's still you, too."

This is it. Renjun can feel the tears building up. HIs eyes are heating up. "How can you tell?"

Jaemin doesn't hesitate with his words. "Because the world is ending, and it's you I went to." His words are confident and sure. Just like the Jaemin Renjun met that very day when everything between them started.

That's when Renjun breaks down. "I'm sorry." He says, trying to quieten his sobs. He wipes his tears away but they just keep coming. He feels the familiar touch of Jaemin's hands on his thighs. "It's okay, I've accepted it a long time ago. I know, you know, we know, you weren't down for forever. And it's fine."

"Renjun,"

"And I know, you know, we know, we weren't meant for each other. And it's fine. It's fine. I understand. I do."

"But regardless of that I'm still here, Injun. I'm so sorry I left you. I hope we can make the most out of the one year we spent without each other. I hope you'll let me stay with you."

"You have someone else now, Jaemin." Renjun says in between tears. It's getting a little bit harder to breathe. Suddenly, there's a weight on his back, an all - too physical weight, and it's just warm, warm, warm. Jaemin's arms wrap around him and he cries harder. It's always Jaemin comforting Renjun.

"I never loved anyone else after you. Please, let's just stay together now."

Silence. And then, "okay."

**[ FAST FORWARD ]**

"So what were you doing when the first earthquake hit?" Jaemin takes a small sip of his coffee, setting the mug down by his thigh afterwards.

Renjun laughs bashfully. "I was distracted in traffic. For some reason, I didn't feel it when the earthquake happened. How about you? Were you out drinking, or --"

"I was in the living room chilling and watching television!" Jaemin interrupts indignantly.

Renjun bursts into laughter. "That's what I was supposed to say next! Chilling and watching television sounds more like you."

Jaemin gives him a stinky look. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Renjun smiles. He takes a slow sip from his teacup and sets it down in the space his crossed legs created.

Jaemin makes a show of rolling his eyes. "I felt it, but it didn't scare me when the earthquake happened. It took me back to the time when we were out drinking, though, when we stumbled in the house and didn't make it past the kitchen --"

"Stop it! That's so embarrassing!" Renjun shoots up, his upper body stretching towards Jaemin, his hands covering Jaemin's mouth. "We don't talk about that night!" He hisses. He yelps when Jaemin licks his palm, harshly wiping it at Jaemin's sweatpants. Jaemin's laugh is loud and it goes around the house.

**[ VOLUME DOWN. PLAY IN BACKGROUND. ]**

\--

**[ BRING FORWARD. VOLUME SET TO MAXIMUM. ]**

"Renjun, I --"

The ground shakes terribly. Jaemin's coffee mug and Renjun's teacup slide off the coffee table, shattering into a million tiny pieces. Renjun's hands start to shake. He tightens his hold on Jaemin's hands. Jaemin's grip gets stronger. His attention is on the hanging ceiling light behind Renjun, words forgotten. "It's happening." Renjun whimpers. His voice makes Jaemin look back at him.

"It is."

Renjun smiles. "Thankyou for being with me. Thankyou for spending your time here with me."

"Renjun listen. I'm still scared of forever. But I'm not scared of the end of the world. So please believe me when I tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you until the end of the world."

Renjun feels hot tears rolling down his face for the second time since seeing Jaemin again. Jaemin is crying now, too. "Thankyou. Thankyou, Jaemin."

"I love you Renjun."

It's been a while since those words were aimed at Renjun. It's been a year, two months, two weeks, and two days since Renjun heard those words. It's been too long. He sobs.

"I love you too, Jaemin."

It's chaos all around them. The TV mounted on the wall is shaking along with the rest of the house as it suddenly turns on. Their attention snaps toward it.

**[ ERROR ]**

_Seek shelter immediately._

**[ ERROR ]**

They look at each other.

**[ ERROR ]**

"Jaemin, I'm scared."

**[ ERROR ]**

"It's okay. Everything will be okay."

**[ ERROR ]**

The house makes a stomach - churning sound. It's going to collapse on them any time now.

**[ ERROR ]**

Their eyes meet for one last time. Jaemin places a hand on Renjun's cheek, thumb caressing his cheekbone. Renjun puts his hand over Jaemin's. Their free hands grasp desperately for each other, fingers intertwining. Jaemin offers one last smile to Renjun and Renjun offers one of his own, one last time.

**[ ERROR ]**

It's time.

**[ ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ]**

**[ ERROR. NOW ENDING. ]**

**Author's Note:**

> jaemin and renjun don't know duck cover and hold. they are a very bad example please always remember to duck, cover, and hold when there is an earthquake. and stay away from things that are hanging because they will most definitely fall. i also don't know how to write news reports. And i also realised Too Late that the music video didn't Actually say anything about earthquakes!! shit was just shaking in their house so that's what i assumed because i am a clown. i completely disregarded the white light that eventually enveloped them like ?? Earthquake . lmao
> 
> thankyou for reading! please leave kudos and comments and subscribe to me if you want more of this stuff.
> 
> please check out my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/works)  
> [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/PEACHBERRYNANA)


End file.
